


Tony, I Need Your Felt

by mayamoksin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: It's a Tiny Phone, M/M, Or Does He Need Felt, Or is it Just Steve's Bulky Hands, Steve's a Big Guy, Tags Are Hard, Texting, autocorrect, autocorrect fails, he needs help, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamoksin/pseuds/mayamoksin
Summary: Steve is struggling with autocorrect. Tony laughing is NOT helping.A prompt by RiaRose on the POTS Server <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. You're Well Cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/gifts).



> This is my first time writing a fic so bear with me.  
> Kind concrit is welcome, insults are not.  
> If you don't like it, don't read. It's simple. 
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading!

Natasha Romanoff  
  
**Yesterday** 23:34  
Hey Steve, I need a favor. :)  
  
**Today** 06:47   
Shit.  
  
I’m going to assume that’s a typo...  
  
How was your run?  
  
Sorry autocrooect.  
  
It was food.  
  
Anyway, I was wondering if you could take those files I gave you last night to Fury. He needs them by 1500 and I know you’re heading down to HQ today.  
  
Could you drop it off?  
  
Of course.  
  
Great, thank you! :)  
  
You're well cum.  
  
*welcome!  
  
**Read** 06:52


	2. Of Course, Dick Tater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can't catch a break with autocorrect. Even with *Director* Nick Fury.

Director Fury  
  
**Today** 12:58  
Hello Director Fury. Agent Romanoff said you needed some flies. Is now a good time to bring them in?  
  
*files  
  
**Today** 13:07  
I’m heading to my office now Rogers. You can bring them up.  
  
Tell Agent Martinez to come up too.  
  
Of course, Dick tater.  
  
Dick tater.  
  
That’s a new one.  
  
I apologize Director. I’m still getting used to autocorrect.  
  
I can see that. Bring up the files.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
**Read** 13:11


	3. I'd Like To Have Penis Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chats don't help Steve either.

Assvengers⚡️🧪🤖🇺🇸🕷🏹  
  
**Today** 16:17  
Clint Barton  
we still on for team dinner tonight  
I think so. Everyone's at the Tower?  
Thor Odinson  
Greetings! Jane and I have finally returned to your beloved New York!  
Natasha Romanoff  
Thor, cut the crap.   
We know you're trolling us.  
Thor Odinson  
Darcy told you, didn't she? She loves to ruin my fun. 😔  
Clint Barton  
yeah, she did big man  
is she coming over with jane???  
Thor Odinson  
Yes, she is.  
Dr. Bruce Banner  
Great. I have some findings I'd like to go over with Jane.   
How many people is that now? What are we having?   
We haven't discussed that yet. Anyone know if Tony will be here tonight?  
Dr. Bruce Banner  
Yeah, he said he'll be back by tonight. Finally finished things up in Malibu.   
Clint Barton  
hell yes the assvengers back together again  
Natasha Romanoff  
It's only been a week, Hawkass.  
Clint Barton  
that hurts nat  
hawkass??? really??  
Tony Stark  
I think Hawkass suits you perfectly  
Everyone up for pizza? California is severely lacking in good pizza places  
I can have JARVIS get it delivered to the tower  
Thor Odinson  
Yes! Jane and I had your glorious pizza last Tuesday!  
Dr. Bruce Banner  
Sounds good to me.   
Natasha Romanoff  
Margarita for me.   
Clint Barton  
ham and pineapple  
Tony Stark  
🤢🤮  
Steve?  
I'd like to have penis too.  
*PIZZA  
Clint Barton  
hey penis is fine too cap  



	4. I Need Your Felt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Tbh, it wasn't a long hiatus but I started writing this in the middle of finals and then I kind of forgot about it? Sorry. 
> 
> For those of you who've subscribed, thank you so much! I can't believe that you actually want updates on something I've written.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and all the kudos! <3

Chapter 4: I Need Your Felt

Tony Stark  
  
**Today** 16:25  
You okay, Cap?  
  
Tony, I need your felt  
  
*felt  
  
*HELP  
  
Well, that’s obvious at this point  
  
How did you even type penis instead of pizza  
  
I DONT KNOW  
  
That’s not even the wurst one  
  
The worst????  
  
Steve, what did you do  
  
I didn’t medna to! It’s thisstipid autocoreidct!  
  
Steve  
  
Well cum  
  
Dick tater  
  
Who even says those tings  
  
DICK TATER  
  
PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS TO FURY  
  
Who elsje would it be?  
  
Tony, plesae  
  
I knwo you’re still luahign wherever you are.  
  
But I really need your help. I can’t keep sending stupid text messages to people becuase of autocrorect.  
  
Yeah, Cap. I’ll help you out.  
  
Don’t worry about it, it happens.  
  
Thank you, TOny.   
  
Of course, Steve.  
  
I told you I’d always help you out, didn’t I?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy that mushy little ending? ;))))
> 
> Give me your worst autocorrect moments in the comments if you can. I need some more inspiration! <3


	5. Up to Spar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Clint set up a sparring session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about writing this is that I never need to check for typos with Steve. I can just keyboard smash and let autocorrect do the rest. And it works! Everyone else though, is a struggle. 😔
> 
> Also, thank you for your comments! You've definitely given me some inspiration. 👀 At this point, I look for autocorrect fails and just work a situation around them. 😂
> 
> Sorry, this one doesn't have any crazy typos! It's more of a filler. 🙃

Clint Barton  
  
**Today** 05:26  
Good morning Clint, do you want to meet up for some sparring today?   
  
**Today** 11:42  
steve could it kill you to wake up at a normal time  
  
yeah, of course we can spar  
  
if you’re still up for it  
  
If you’re up for getting your ass kicked, then I’m always up to spar.  
  
oh har har  
  
try to go easy on me cap  
  
i have a date tonight  
  
A date?  
  
i’ll tell you about it at the gym old man  
  
20 min?  
  
See you then!  
  
**Read** 11:56


	6. And I'm Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's done with oblivious fools. It's the circus all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA again! I wish I could say I'm going to be consistent with this but I cannot. So I'll just say that I'll be trying my best. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for the kudos and comments! Any concrit is welcome!

Clint Barton  
  
**Today** 13:33  
man i still cant believe tony gave you a new phone  
  
thats so unfair  
  
Clint, he gave it to me to help with my autocorrect issues.  
  
I just told you this.  
  
i know but you cant exactly say a lot when captain america is kicking your ass  
  
hes so whipped for you dude  
  
Tony?  
  
He’s just being a good friend.  
  
Better than everyone else who’s NOT helping.  
  
yeah and im thor  
  
has he given anyone else a phone???? no  
  
and i cant tell if thats a dig at me but sorry cap  
  
its been pretty funny to see you text things that i could never imagine you saying   
  
Yeah, I’ve heard. Tony had a pretty good laugh about it too. And I'm sure he would give you one if you asked. I was just having some trouble and he was being kind. He even promised to help me out with some social media accounts next. SHIELD wants some good publicity for the Avengers apparently.  
  
are we going to talk about this then  
  
About what? Social media?  
  
god you both are so oblivious  
  
About what?  
  
**Today** 13:49  
Clint?  
  



	7. Operation 🤡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the last straw for Clint. The Avengers* (excluding Steve and Tony) come up with a plan.
> 
> *Except for Thor because he cannot keep a secret and does not know the meaning of subtle. Also because he wouldn't be able to stop himself from just telling them to fuck already. (He's the God of Fertility y'all!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Idk what I'm doing lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Operation 🤡  
  
**Today** 13:50  
were we aware that both of them are idiots  
killer nat 🕷🔪  
What’s happened now?  
tony made steve a new phone and steve thinks hes just being a “good friend”  
the incredible bruce  
Well Tony’s no different. He still thinks Steve’s straight.  
bruce are you fucking with me rn  
nat literally set him up with everyone at shield before this  
everyone  
how does that not scream that steve is AT LEAST bi????  
the incredible bruce  
Tony can be oblivious when he wants to  
tony literally flirts with steve all the time!  
what the fuck?!  
killer nat 🕷🔪  
Wait, what did Tony think when Steve brought men to the tower? I know there were at least a couple who stayed over for the night.  
the incredible bruce  
Look, all I’m saying is that Tony is an idiot when he wants to be. I think he’s convinced himself that Steve isn’t interested in men so he can’t find a reason to hope.  
I don’t think it’s made that much of a difference though  
killer nat 🕷🔪  
Okay, this is getting ridiculous.  
you think?? I had to listen to steve gush over tony the entire time we were sparring and the man still doesn’t realize that he’s crazy about him!  
killer nat 🕷🔪  
Wow, even using punctuation there.  
nat please  
killer nat 🕷🔪  
Fine. Here’s the plan.  
the incredible bruce  
Finally, some sense  
fuck yes  



End file.
